Only To Meet Again
by VaveAma92
Summary: The story is set during season 8. The team runs in to a girl from 4 years ago who will eventually lead them on the adventure of a lifetime. Ch. 12 is up. Yes I changed the summary. Please R&R!
1. To Cry

_**Disclaimer:**__ I under no circumstance own any part of the CSI Franchise. They all belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. The only person in this that belongs to me is __Vave._

_**Ships**__ include __**GSR, YoBling!, and SoNic.**_

_**A/N:**__ Vave's first appearance._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know if she just fall asleep or stay awake. If she fell asleep, she may never wake up to see the light of day. If she stayed awake, well, what would be the point? The light of day might never reach her.

Sara Sidle felt the muddy ground under her palm and dug her nails into the dirt. But she soon found out her attempt at pulling herself out would be in vain. She was stuck under a 2000+ lbs. machine of medal and the mud causing her to sink wasn't helping her out at all. If this happened two years ago, she may have given in and let rain take her away.

'_But… I don't want to go. I don't want to die. I don't want to be here. I shouldn't be here. I'm NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!' _ her mind screamed at her. There was nothing she could do but…cry.

She couldn't tell the difference between her tears or the water covering her face. All she knew was that she was weeping. And she couldn't do anything else.

"Say it for me, say it to me…and I'll…leave this life behind. Say it if it's worth savin' me." she mumbled between tears.

She could remember the day she had first heard that song on the radio. She was sitting in her 'comfy' chair in Grissom's living room, reading a forensics journal, when it played on the radio. It was right before the last chorus when Grissom walked in.

"And all I need is you ------- _come please I'm callin'._

And oh, I scream for you ------- _hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'._

Show me what it's like ------- _to be the last one standing._

And teach me wrong from right ------- _And I'll show you what I can do._

She could remember the look on his face, like it was meant for the two of them. She had thought the same thing. And now, she would never hear it again.

Sara Sidle was all alone……

…..Or so she thought.

_Thus begins my 'novel' well sort of. ;-) Please review. They are my lifeline! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon._


	2. To Call

_**Okay, here's chapter 2. I know the last one kinda short and stuff but hopefully this one will make you want me to continue. I have this whole thing planned out but…yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I have never owned and never will own CSI. But dreams come true._

_**Ships: **__GSR, some YoBling!, and maybe some SoNic._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom stared at the miniature. Oh, how he wanted to crush it. It and the rest of horrid scenes he had faced the past year. Natalie wasn't giving up anything on where Sara was. All she would do was stare right through you singing. Singing that….that song.

'_There's a pain in my sawdust…_

_That's what's the matter with me._

_Something is wrong with my little inside._

_I'm just as sick as can be._

_Don't let me faint. Someone get me a fan._

_Someone please run to the medicine man._

_Everyone hurry as fast as you can,_

…_I've got a pain in my sawdust.'_

'Ah!' the pain of a horrid migraine was setting in. The song. It won't go away. Where was she? Where and why? Why Sara?

She was the only one he ever loved. If she was gone, what would happen to him?

She was out there in the middle of the desert, all alone. Well, that's what he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain was starting to let up.

Sara opened an eye. '_Oh my gosh.'_ she thought. _'I'm still here. I'm still alive.'_

But she was cold. Very cold. Freezing. Hypothermia was setting in. And she knew it.

Then, she heard a knock. It sounded like it came from the side of the car.

'_Oh no,' _ she thought. '_coyotes.'_

But she was wrong. Very wrong. There was alittle space that she could peer out of. She could see mud and small amount of the horizon. Then there was another thump.

She froze.

Right in front of her face was a bare foot. Then there was another one. Someone was standing outside the car. That person was now kneeling, trying to look inside of the smashed up mustang.

Sara didn't know what to do. She just hoped, whoever it was would call for help. The person bent down and looked straight at Sara.

She gasped. '_Natalie!'_

She closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream. When she opened them, she saw a hand reaching in. Sara tried to cry out, but couldn't. The hand rested on the side of her head. It didn't do anything else.

"Miss Sidle?" came a voice. Sara looked back at the face. But she couldn't make it out. It wasn't Natalie though. No. The voice was abit deeper, but kinder. It had a sort of accent to it. Wow, she had been a CSI for too long.

"Yes?" she replied weakly. The hand slipped off her head and she could feel two hands on her own. She could now see the face.

"You are going to be just fine." She said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom's phone rang. He grabbed it anxiously.

"Hello?!"

"I've got her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ooooooo, well, I hope you all like this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible, but after I get at least 4 reviews. Or more. Whatever works. Please review! For Sara's sake. Think of her! Thank You!


	3. To Run

_**Sorry it took me a while to update. My mom had to use the computer this past week and I had to brainstorm on how to choreograph the next few chapters. Well, here they are.**_

_**A/N**__: I have decided to change Vave's name to Endza. I changed it because there are people who I talk to and they might find it strange to be reading my name in the middle of a fanfiction._

Grissom could not believe his ears. It wasn't the fact that now he knew where Sara was. His heart rate had had miraculously calmed from that. No, it was the voice on the other end. It was that quick line….

"_I've got her."_

…it never occurred to him that he would ever hear that voice again.

"Gil!" Grissom just glanced over at the face of an anxious Catherine. "Are you coming?"

She pointed to the parking lot where Nick and Sofia were already leaving. He just stared with his eyes wide open. All she could do was stare back at him before she was so exasperated she charged out the door into Warrick's Tahoe. She climbed into the passenger seat, and looked at Warrick, with a look of hopelessness and confusion all over her face. She then looked down at her knees and sighed.

He looked back at her, tongue in cheek. Reaching out a hand, he touched her knee.

"We're gonna find Sara, and then we can worry about the rest of it all." He said. She lifted her head and met eyes with him. She nodded. Warrick turned the key, clicked on the sirens and drove at top speed towards the desert.

Grissom was still staring out the doors. The rain was beginning to pick up again. Why couldn't he move?

"Gil," came Brass's voice. "Get in the car with me. Nick told me the exact pinpoint location Archie found." Grissom's legs began to move. "Good God Gil. It's only one thing after another. Come on."

Grissom found himself following Brass out to the cruiser. The moment he closed his door, Brass had the sirens wailing and drove like a bat out of hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain was pouring like buckets of water. Nick jumped out of his car nearly slipping each step. Sofia stepped out, careful not to slip but was close behind her CSI.

"Sara? Sara?!" yelled Nick. Sofia ran up to him and handed him a flashlight before Nick began yelling again.

Catherine and Warrick had just driven up and screeched to a halt. Warrick whipped his door open with Cath in tow, flashlights in their hands. Rick pasted Nick and Sofia and ran into the brush. Cath patted Nick, signaling for him to follow. He gave Sofia a quick look before persuing after them. But she stopped. And looked down the road. There was, what seemed like a figure standing in the middle of the concrete. But she dismissed it and ran after the other three.

The four officers were soaking wet and half way covered in mud.

'_Las Vegas is definitely not made for rain.' _Thought Nick.

"Look!" yelled Catherine. Everyone ran and stood next to her.

There, about 30 yards away was the over turned sportscar. Sara!

Warrick bolted. Everyone else had to find their feet before doing the same. But they could hear the sirens.

"You all go on!" hollered Catherine through the rain. She retraced her steps back to the road and waved down Brass' cruiser. As he pulled his car up the lights outlined a body. Someone was standing in the middle of the road in the pouring rain. It was as tall as she was, and seemed…to be holding a pole or a stick. The figure was facing the field she had just come out of. It turned to face her, leaving Catherine in awe.

"Endza."

_I had to change my story because these few chapter were just not making sense to me. I had also thought of something different than I had originally had. I hope this one made it better!_


	4. To Save

_**Okay, I know the last chapter was a bit odd. But this chapter should clear it up alittle.**_

Catherine could only stand there, getting even more soaked than she already was. Brass ran past Endza (like she wasn't even there) and met Catherine.

"Where is she?" he asked. She shook her head, coming out of her shock, and motioned for him to follow her. Grissom was in tow, and it was obvious he didn't want to 'deal' with this girl right now. He already knew she was here. He bolted after Brass and followed them into the brush. He could see flashlights waving in there as they came closer to where the car was. Pushing past large bushes and mud, the car was in full view. His heart was racing. Nick and Warrick were holding the bumpers ready to lift the piece of medal. Sofia, the poor women, was on her hands and knees covered in mud holding the hand of the women Grissom loved, Sara Sidle.

He rushed over near to where Sofia was sitting. **He** was going to pull her out. Brass aided the other 2 before giving the command.

"On three! One! Two!...

"THREE!" they all shouted. Nick, Warrick and Brass used all their might to lift the car up out of the mud. Grissom grabbed Sara's arms and hauled her out the mud. Sofia refused to let go of Sara's hand. Her body was limp, wet and cold. Grissom held her in his arms, hoping he could warm her up as they waited for the paramedics. The guys set the car down before sighing, wiping the water off their faces. The rain was letting up a bit.

Catherine knelt next to Grissom.

"Come on. We need to back to the road. Greg is coming with the paramedics."

Nick and Sofia went ahead of the group as the other three walked with Grissom and Sara. Sofia ran to the car to fetch a blanket. But as she closed the door,…

'_What? Who is that?'_ Her mind whispered. The figure turned to look at her. And then she knew.

"Well, if I'll be damned." She whispered. It was right then that the sirens from the EMS could be heard. She stuffed the blanket under her jacket and ran back to Nick, who was waiting for Greg.

"Have you talked to her yet?" he whispered in her ear.

"No. But I will."


	5. To Sigh

Okay. Finally! Chapter 5! I had to change the last 2. I like them better that way. I know you all are dying to find out who this person is. Well, this should tell you.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the CSI Franchise or characters. Endza is the only one who belongs to me._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Sara was rushed to the hospital. She was alive, but barely. She had a lot of water in her lungs, evident by how much she was coughing up. Hyperthermia had set in and she wouldn't have made it another hour if they hadn't come.

'_But we wouldn't be here if we hadn't gotten the call. Who called?'_ Warrick asked himself.

"Who called?" he asked Catherine. She had that look. She turned her head to Brass' cruiser.

"She did." He didn't even notice…**her.** That **her** was leaning against Brass' cruiser, arms crossed, looking over her 'serengeti.' She was wet, but it's not like anyone else wasn't. That **her** was a teenage girl, about as tall Sofia (maybe an inch taller) abit thinner than your average teen, long wavy brown hair and…

"…with the eyes that could penetrate a man's skull." He said. "Damn. What the heck is she doing here?"

"I think we're all asking that question."

"Has anyone talked to her yet?"

"Nick told me Sofia would. I don't even remember her last name."

"I don't think you could pronounce it either." He teased her. She jabbed him with her elbow, but with a smile of course. Greg walked up to them.

"I'd be careful. She's looking at you." He said to Catherine.

"What do you think she's gonna do to you?"

"What does she want? She's scaring me."

"Chill, Greg, we haven't seen the girl for 3 years. I don't remember her wanting anything."

"I don't even know her name." asked Greg.

The teen shot a glare at him.

Warrick turned to him. "Her name is Endza Vavare. She was in one of our cases 3 summers ago. All I can remember was that it was a long case, she knew more than the average adult, and she scared the crap out of practically everyone."

"What did she do?"

"She'd just stare at you. She has those eyes that, well, everyone said could penetrate your skull. Why don't you go meet her."

"Hey, you're coming with me."

"What? Come on Greg! You're a big boy!"

"I don't think you two need to go anywhere." Said Catherine. "She's walking over here."

"…_crap."_ Thought Greg. The three stood, waiting. Endza and her 'walking stick' made their way over to the Tahoe. Cath made a note that she was limping alittle. She had definitely grown since those 3 summers. Her hair was longer, she was taller, she was more beautiful, and wasn't…traumatized…like last time.

"I didn't think you CSIs would ever come out here." She said softly with a grin. She had this accent with her voice. You just couldn't label it.

"Amazing what technology can do." Said Catherine. Endza nodded.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Endza. She was obviously concerned for Sara. Even thought she never met her.

"Sara? She's not great, but she's tough. She'll most likely pull through." Said Greg. He had somehow pulled up the courage to talk to her. She **was **scaring him.

"Sometimes it takes alittle more than that." She said. The three stood and stared. She walked peering over she shoulder, and made a beeline towards Sofia.

"Why hasn't she asked for Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"He went in the ambulance with Sara. Besides, wasn't she the one who called him?" asked Greg.

She shrugged and sighed.

Warrick watched as she, Nick and Brass all gave their 'greetings.' Brass looked pale, but he said his hello. Sofia than took Endza aside and 'talked' to her.

Nick walked over to the group and looked at Rick.

"Here we go again?"

"Here we go again."

_You'll just have to wait and see how this goes. You'll find out why Sara and Endza haven't met (and why everyone else knows her)but that will be later. Trust me. You might just find her more eccentric than Grissom, if that's actually possible. Chocolate and __**reviews**__ please! _


	6. To Tell

_Well, I've been asked to update quickly, so I'll do so. Well, I've done so._

_**A/N: GSR4EVA--- you don't have to send me the whole factory, but I'll take it!**_

Catherine and Warrick walked through the hospital doors.

"Sara Sidle?" she asked the receptionists.

"Third floor. In room 206."

"Thank you."

Catherine and Warrick proceeded down the hall and stepped in front of the elevator. He pushed the button and they stepped on. The silence was going to kill him.

'Cath, are you okay?" he asked. She sighed and looked at her feet.

"I dunno. So much has happened in the past 12 hours. One of my best friends is kidnapped and forced under a car in the middle of the desert; my boss practically proclaims his love for her; and this teenager, who we haven't seen for 3 years, decides to pop up and save the day. Just to think she's been here all this time. It's just… too much."

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Just then the elevator door opened and they stepped out onto the third floor. As they looked to their left, they could see the rest of their team, un-relaxed to say the least. Catherine could practically hear the sad, droaning music in the background. There was a window into the recovery room. Nick and Sofia were leaning against the opposite wall; Greg was leaning against the doorframe; and Brass was sitting in one of the two chairs. Grissom was standing in front of the window, staring intentively. Catherine walked over to stand next to him as Warrick went to lean against the wall with Nick and Sofia. Catherine crossed her arms and glanced at Grissom. He wasn't showing concern for his subordinate or his girlfriend for Pete Sake. He was… observing. Examining. Watching. Watching what?

She turned her eyes into the room, to be what? Shocked? Surprised? Confused? Pretty much all three. Of course Sara was laying in the hospital bed…unconscious. Sleeping, she didn't know. But that wasn't anyone's focus. It was the person in the room, sitting in the chair, looking at Sara.

Endza was in the room with her.

Her brown hair was draped across her shoulders looking like a lion's mane. Her eyes were kind, but seemed like she was telepathically communicating with the woman in front of her. She would slowly lift her head to look at the wall every few minutes and then slowly look back down at Sara's face again. Peering at the clock, she realized her time was up. She gave Sara one last glance.

"Ge hasgenam." she said. Nobody knew what it meant. She then placed a small object she had been hiding in her hand on the side table.

In order to get to the door, she had to walk around the bed. She was about 3 ½ feet away from the window when she turned and to look straight into Grissom's eyes. Her head profiled, her posture perfect, she widened her eyes showing the irises before closing the lids ever so slightly without blinking. It sent a shiver up Grissom's spine. Endza then opened the door, stepped out of the room and stood next to him, without even giving him a slight glance. (Greg had moved to the chair next to Brass. Endza scared him too much.)

That was Grissom's cue that it was his turn.

But before he could grab the knob, she spoke.

"Grissom," she said softly. "It's now or never." He nodded. He knew what it meant.

And with that, she left.

(Thus the background music begins)

_And it's no one's fault,_

_There's no black and white,_

_Only you and me on this endless night._

_And as the hours run away with another life_

_Oh, darling can't you see it's now or never._

_It's now or never._

I'm sorry, I love that song. It's by Josh Groban by the way. I kinda thought it went along with this. Next chapter can be either Grissom talking to Sara in the hospital room or…something else. Something with Endza. I'm not going to let Sara die. But the characters don't know that. Give me an idea, chocolate, and a review, and I'll get right on it.


	7. To Stare

**A/N: **_**This chapter tells a lot. Be prepared. You've been warned.**_

Sofia watched from her spot on the wall, as the teen walked down the hall.

Grissom had just stepped in to Sara's recovery room, planning to do what, she didn't know. But she knew she would find out later.

"Hey Nick?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back." Pushing herself off the cinder-block painted wall, she quietly proceeded down the corridor, following Endza. To her surprise, she hadn't left the building. She hadn't even left the 3rd floor.

"What are doing?" asked Sofia. Endza was sitting a chair, next to a window, playing with her long brown hair as she gazed out into the starry night. She looked up at her friend and grinned.

"Just waiting." She responded. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting. Hoping." She sighed. "I don't know Endza. This has happened to practically everyone. Brass, Catherine, Greg..."

"Nick." Added Endza. Sofia blushed alittle. Endza had to grin.

"I remember that. That was pretty intense." She glanced up at the wall and thought for a moment. "I remember, hiding, watching as you all attempting to pull him out of the glass coffin, trying not to kill anyone else in the process. That was definitely a first for me." Sofia couldn't believe her ears.

"You were there?"

She nodded. "I've been a lot of places."

'_We are so having a talk later.'_

"I wasn't even there for him. I don't even remember where I was. I just wasn't there. I couldn't help. I didn't help him."

"It's okay." Endza reassured her. "It's not like I did anything. Besides, he here being your CSI."

Sofia smiled.

There were a few moments of silence, but Sofia knew Endza wouldn't be getting up to leave any time soon.

"Why did you come back? Why now?" asked Sofia.

"What do you mean? I never left." Said Endza.

"You live in the desert?" asked Sofia. "This desert? We all thought you overseas looking for…"

She paused. Sofia didn't know if she really wanted to talk about it, even if it had been this long. She looked up at Endza, waiting for an okay.

"It's okay." She said quietly. She appreciated the respect. "No, I never did make it over there. Actually, I came back because," she paused, trying to figure out how to say this. "… I need your help. All the evidence I was given is telling me that she's here. I know she's still alive. Even after all these years. **There's no reason to kill Neri, unless I'm dead**."

The last part sent a shock wave through Sofia.

"They had kidnapped your sister to get to you?" she asked, whispering but obviously troubled. Endza nodded. "Why?"

"I made them angry. Very angry." She said, holding the pendant on the necklace hung around her neck.

"What would make them so angry that they would kidnap an eight year old girl, leaving her elder teenage sister stranded in the middle of the Nevada desert, and…" she paused. "and still not killing anyone?"

"Because, I went to Grissom." She said, staring intentively into Sofia's eyes. "These people know who they're dealing with. They know we're the second top lab in the country, if not in the world. They aren't going to come close to me if they know I'm here. Leaving me in the middle of the Nevada desert was a huge mistake on their part."

"What would they want with you?" asked Sofia, exasperated. "What could you have done?"

"Let's just say…these people don't take likely to Christians."

It was right then that Sofia knew who she was dealing with. No, who they were dealing with. The fatigue started to overwhelm Sofia and Endza could see the fear and emotion in her friend's eyes.

"Sara's going to be fine. Everything is." Endza said gently, reaching out to hold her hand.

"How do you know?" Sofia asked. Endza gazed at her with the kindest but the most desperate look she could give her.

"For all our sakes, she has to be. I'm going to need her help." She whispered. Sofia didn't know what she meant. She felt absolutely helpless.

Suddenly, sirens could be heard outside the window. Of course being human beings, the brunette and the dirty blonde were curious to what might be the problem. Peeking outside the nearest glass, they could see four paramedics being aided by more as they rushed a gurney through ER opening. It was difficult to tell what happened, but the victim looked horrible. They could make out the words 'burn victim.'

Endza froze.

"I wonder what that might have been from." Said Sofia. "Endza?"

Endza was pale. She was staring out the window, down at the poor person as if he was her closet friend.

"Endza." She shook herself out of her state and gave her attention back to the detective. "Are you okay?"

"I can only imagine the pain that must have been." She whispered, as if talking to herself.

"Yeah. I'll guarantee you I'm going to get a call from wherever that happened." She stated, attempting to lighten the mood (if it was actually possible.)

"You, you would have gotten one already." Said Endza, who was gazing back out the window.

She had a point. But what was wrong with her? It's just another random person who probably was being stupid and attempting to blow up his fellow drunk buddies after dousing each other with jet fule.

"You don't know him, do you?" asked Sofia.

"No. I'm fine." Answered the teen. "We need to go back. To three years ago."

Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Brass were all growing very tired. Ecklie had granted everyone except Brass the night off, but they all knew that they needed to return to the lab. For Sofia, that was a needed must.

"Catherine." She called out after the strawberry blonde. She never felt such an inner turmoil before. This was different than the Bell shooting. _'Ah, leave it alone Sofia."_

"Sofia. Hey, we all wondered what happened to you." Catherine looked around. "Where's Endza?"

"Um, she's coming. She requested that we… look over her case file."

There she said it.

"What? Why?" asked Catherine, obviously very confused.

"She told me things that, " she leaned in alittle, and began to whisper. "may pertain to that case. Let's just say it shocked me more than anything."

"Okay. I'll call Grissom and have Warrick get the file. What exactly did she tell you?" she asked with a confused tone.

"More than I wanted to hear."

_Well, I hope this gives you abit of an in sight of what I'm getting at. Yes, Endza has been through a lot.. But we'll get to that in the next few chapters. Reviews Please?!?!_


	8. To Confess

**Sorry it took me so long. Ya know summer vacation and stuff. If you were confused the last chapter, this should hopefully clear it up. Well, alittle.**

Sofia followed Catherine to the evidence room. She hadn't been there in a while, but it wasn't unfamiliar territory. Catherine had the evidence/cold case cardboard box in her arms. It really wasn't all that heavy, unfortunately. But then again, Endza was the one who reported the kidnapping. A 12 years at the time, she was absolutely traumatized. Why didn't they….

"Where's Grissom?" asked Catherine after setting the box on the layout table. "Judy said he was here. Visiting hours are over."

Sofia obviously didn't know.

"I'll be right back."

"Sure." Catherine proceeded towards Grissom's office. As she was exiting, Nick and Warrick were entering. And of course followed by a very groggy Greg. He had actually been awake with no sleep for the past 48 hours.

"How are you feeling Greg?" asked Sofia grinning.

"Haha." He responded rubbing his right eye.

"Greg, that is no way to respond to a lady." Said Nick giving Sofia a wink.

"Sorry." Said Greg. "Please tell me why we are here again."

"Endza has new information on her case." Said Warrick. Sofia looked at him confused. "Hey she's my buddy too."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Catherine stood in the doorway of Grissom office and knocked on the frame. He barely looked up at her.

"Are you up to joining us?" she asked gently.

"No, I'm not."

"It'll get your mind off Sara." She added feeling sorry for her friend.

"To be honest Catherine, I don't want anything to do with Endza right now. I can't take another case involving like this right now. I can't take the pressure of the mentality that a loved one of mine is either out there dead or dying."

"Sara isn't out there any more. " Said Catherine looking him straight in the eye. "Endza needs you right now. If she wasn't out there last night, you, none of us would have Sara to talk to. You wouldn't have her anymore Grissom. I think you owe Endza this. She found your loved one and now you need to find hers, despite your feelings right now. Even if I did just asked you if you were up to it." (She was abit confused herself on that last part.)

Grissom knew she was right, even though he hated to admit it. He slowly stood from his chair and followed Catherine to layout room. Everyone expected: Warrick, Nick, Brass, Greg, Sofia, Catherine, and himself were present. But there was someone her hoped he wouldn't have to face right now. The 15 year old was there as well. She was sitting in a chair in the corner. She was hugging her legs and was resting her head on her knees. She didn't smile when she entered, but she didn't look unhappy either. She just did what she did best. She just stared at him.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" he said, very tired. Warrick picked it up from there.

"We have the 911 call that…" he turned to Endza. "Endza made. We have tire treads belonging to a SUV. That's all we know on the car. Endza being herself of course scratched the guy. We have DNA, obviously male, but no hit in CODIS."

"We have Neri's DNA and prints. But this is ALL we have." Said Nick then turning to Sofia. "What else did she tell you?"

"I think she needs to explain." She said. All eyes turned to the girl. It was obvious that she didn't want to, but she was ready. She stood and went to stand next to Warrick.

She took a deep breath and began.

"This whole thing started out as a kidnapping deal." She said. "Some random people saw my sister and I taking our daily walk in Icebox canyon and attacked us, as you all know. But whoever has her now are not the same people. Besides, they don't want her."

"What makes you think that?" asked Catherine.

Endza shifted her feet.

"I was across the country attending a church. I had been there for a few months and the people had gotten to know me. This was one of the few churches in the south that still held traditional worship. One evening, a masked gunman broke through a sanctuary window and began shooting at the congregation. Of course me being myself…" she said looking at Warrick. "…I had to do something. The man wasn't even aiming at anyone. He was aiming at the ceiling. People were running everywhere. But when I stood up, he aimed his gun straight at me and…" she paused. "…and shot me, at least, ten times."

Everyone was in shock. Whether it was more shock than 24 hours ago, it didn't matter. Sofia couldn't be more heart broken. She knew what she heard at the hospital wasn't the end of it, but no idea in her mind told her this.

"It was a handgun. One of those 40 caliber ones." She was very proud of herself for remembering that. "He had already shot off about 6 rounds. I knew that if he kept shooting at me, no one else would get hurt because he would soon run out of ammo."

She looked at Brass.

"A friend of mine who was a cop took him down." Brass grinned. "I wouldn't go down 'til the gunman did." She said looking back down at the table.

"Don't ask me how I made it. All I know is that I did."

"It wasn't your time to go." Said Nick. "You still had a purpose. It was saving Sara."

Endza knew that. And so did Grissom. He now knew that he owed this girl her sister.

"But do you know who that man was?" asked Greg.

"You see, that's where it gets complicated." Said Endza.

"It always does." Said Catherine.

"Look. This might be a long story. My legs are killing me and we all need a rest." Said Brass. "Why don't we take five and take this to the break room." Everyone agreed. "I need four cups of coffee anyway. I wanna hear this." He mumbled. Endza had to giggle. She loved Brass.

He was right though. The break room was a lot more comfortable. Everyone had a chair and all the eyes sitting in those chairs were on Endza.

"So Endza. Why don't you start?"


	9. To Remember

Endza stared at her cup of water that she was holding in her hands. How could she explain this? Why did she need to explain this?

Sofia could easily see her uneasiness.

"I believe that… my sister was kidnapped," Endza rubbed her eyes. "by some of the Islamic army."

Nobody moved.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember the men had part of their faces covered, they were dressed like… African soldiers almost."

"Wait, why are you telling us these things now?" asked Nick.

"I…I didn't remember this until just recently. I can remember that I fought them off, until one of them hit me in the back of the head." She thought harder. "All I can remember after that is lying on the ground in the middle of the night with a horrible head ache."

"Endza," she turned towards Catherine. "What would the Middle East want with you and your sister?"

She turned towards Sofia.

"They don't take likely to Christians." Sofia slowly shook her head. "Well, not anymore."

"You made them mad, didn't you?" asked Warrick, trying his best not to grin. Endza searched the ceiling with her eyes.

"Maybe."

"What did you do that made them so angry that they flew over here to search you and your sister out only to kidnap her?" asked Grissom. "If you were the one who made them mad, why would they leave you behind?"

Endza gave him a considering look. "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence.

"Endza," asked Catherine. "What did you say?"

She looked at Catherine before turning it to the floor.

"I said that… Christians and Islam don't worship the same god." She answered. " It might not seem like much, but Allah is the reason why they kill and destroy. They convert people by aiming guns at people's heads. Christians convert by being a Godly example, even though we don't convert. The Lord does it through us."

"Be an example; use words if you have to." Said Grissom.

"I know all this Christian stuff sounds silly, but… have you ever wondered why America has been so successful while Iran, Pakistan, and Iraq have all been made as third world countries?"

The room was silent.

"Because America was built on God. America appreciates life while the Middle East appreciates death."

"Osama Bin Laden said something like that didn't he?" asked Greg. Endza nodded.

"Endza, I don't know how we can help you. If this is an over seas affair there isn't much we can do." Said Brass. "We'd have to get CIA and people like that to help us."

"I know. It was really just a hunch. But I knew that if I brought this in, maybe you all could do something to confirm it." Said Endza, trying her best to nudge and idea into someone's head.

"We'll see what we can do." Said Grissom. He then stood up and left the break room.

Endza titled her head and narrowed her eyes as she watched him leave. _'Yep, the same old Grissom.'_

"Shame to see that some people never change."

I'm sorry that it took me like a thousand years to update but my computer got fried and everything and the internet was gone for like a month but I finally got to get this up. It gave me some time to brainstorm and stuff, but I finally got this one done. The next chapter will probably revolve around Sara's departure and you get to see what a real grade skipper looks like when Endza takes on Hannah. Oooo….I ask for nothing but chocolate chip cookies and you all know that.


	10. To Explain

**Okay, chapter 10. This should answer the question of why Sara has absolutely no idea who Endza is.**

Endza decided that today, she would dress like a normal person. Ever since she had met the CSIs again, she had been wearing a white surong. It was a middle eastern looking wrap that was easy for her move around in. She was wondering why everyone was staring at her.

"You know Endza, for a smart girl, you can act pretty dumb at times." She said to herself. She dug up a pair of jeans and a black shirt from her cabin. The clothes were kind of large on her. She had lost a lot of weight since the last time she had worn them. For some odd reason, she didn't call Nick or Warrick to come and pick her up. So it took her a while to walk to the lab. Her cabin wasn't far from Las Vegas, but it still took a while. She hated to have to venture through the city. Seeing how the women dressed and the awful language flying around made her cringe inside. But she was a tough girl. She had to be. There wasn't a day that went by that her life didn't require it.

It was nice this evening. When she walked through the lab doors, Judy didn't give her 'that' look. It was almost like everyone here was happy to see her again. She knew, in the back of her mind, why everyone had fears of her. Waiting for her to lash out or cause some sort of destruction, like she did 4 years ago. But they needn't worry. Not now. She knew the reason, perfectly well. But she couldn't tell a soul.

Sara sat on the locker room bench, tearing the nametag off her vest. She didn't feel sad. She didn't feel angry. She just felt numb. That was it. The room was empty. Maybe cold. It was dark, gloomy, lonely. She didn't think it had been any other way ever before. These last eight, what if they had been a waste of time? What if, she has just been stalling, trying to run away? They were. She wasn't really aware of what she was doing. Her mind had the plan already in action. She didn't need to think about it.

She took a piece of tape and in place of her nametag stuck in the same spot. She took out her pen and wrote 'Good Luck.' Opening the younger CSI's locker, Sara hung the vest that was no longer hers. Ronnie might not know what it means but she was ready for it.

With that, she closed Ronnie's locker door and went to open her own. Gathering her stuff, her eyes couldn't evade that picture of her only love. She was no longer numb. It was all just falling apart. And unbeknownst to her, someone was watching.

"Sara?"

The CSI slowly angled her head towards the door.

"Yes?" she had no clue who this girl was but she wasn't in the state of mind at the moment to ask.

"I'm Endza Vavare."

Sara's eyes widened. This was the girl. The girl who called Grissom. A faint smile appeared across her face.

"I'm Sara." She said, extending her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Endza reached out and elegantly shook the woman's hand.

"So, you were the one who found me?" Sara asked, abit shaken.

Endza nodded. She was almost eye to eye with the woman. Sara observed how the girl moved. She was fluid in her movements, yet had an edge of stealth. Her eyes had incredible intensity, but were kind all in one. When she blinked, it wasn't the usual fast closing of the eyes. She would squint at tad before closing and opening them again. Whenever she would open them again, her eyes or head would be in a different direction. Why was she so different? Was she even a teenager? Definitely not from Las Vegas.

Endza raised an eyebrow.

"I can see you're studying me." She said. Endza grinned, but it was sly. Sara recognized it all too well. Sara's face turned to one with anger. Endza's saddened at the sight of this.

"I have to go." Said Sara. But Endza needed to talk.

"I need to know why I haven't met you before." She stated before Sara walked out the door. "I know you've been here for nearly a decade. But when I came, you were never here. I stayed for nearly 3 months. I never saw you. I heard your name on several occasions. But, you never came."

Sara couldn't believe this girl had been here before, and for nearly 3 months?!

"When were you here?"

Endza thought for a moment.

"The summer of 2004." Then it clicked. Sara closed her eyes and sighed.

"I was on… vacation." She said, trying to retrieve the rest of her stuff from her locker.

The teen wasn't convinced.

"The whole summer?" This was ticking Sara off.

"I got a DUI and they wanted me to take the time off, okay?" she said, angrier than she was an hour ago.

She waited for the girl to do something. Like mock her. This chick was just like, just like Hannah. She already faced one evil prodigy today. She didn't need another one.

"That's all I wanted to know." She said softly. The way she said it sent shivers down Sara's spine. She turned around to look at the girl's face. She could practically hear the foreign instruments playing in the background. Her face was full of total mystery, but her eyes were full of comfort. It was impossible for Sara to explain to herself how she felt.

"It looks like I'll be around for a while." Endza said, trying to maybe lighten the mood. "How about you?"

Sara looked away for a brief moment and shook her head.

"I don't think so." Endza's face didn't change.

"I think my time has ended. I need to go, where, I have no idea, but I can't stay Endza." She said. The girl nodded.

"I know what happened to you, Endza. I'm sorry and I wish I could stay and help you fix it, but I don't have the strength to do that right now." Endza gave her a faint smile.

"It's okay." She whispered. Sara looked at her feet. She could feel the tears fill her eyes, but somehow she knew that this girl standing here wouldn't think any less of her. She placed her bag on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Sara said finally. But before she could leave the locker room, Endza had one thing left to say.

"He loves you Sara." She said quietly.

Sara turned around and gave a small nod. "I know." And she left before the teen could see her tears.

Grissom stood in shock. _His Sara, gone?_ He found his legs and speedily walked towards the break room, in hope of finding one of his team mates. But he didn't find any of them. Instead he found Endza sitting on a bench staring at the locker's intentively.

"Endza, what are you doing here?" she turned her head, with the calmest expression gracing her face.

"I don't know exactly. Help if I can." Grissom was going to yell explicit, but found that maybe she could be useful.

"Have you seen Sara? Any time during the past hour?" he said hopeful.

"Yes. I have." She stated simply. She wasn't being rude at all, but it was driving Grissom crazy.

"Well?"

"She left."

"Details would be wonderful right now."

Endza stood up and walked over to stand in front of the scientist. He could feel the air in the room taking pity on him.

"She couldn't stay Grissom. What she told me I'm sure you already know." She said softly. "I don't know where she's going. I'm not sure that she even knows where she's going. But from what I know, " she sighed " she'll find it. She has always had to travel alone."

Grissom could hear the violins. He had not only promised himself but also to Sara that she no longer needed to be alone. But like the letter said, out in the desert she realized that she needed to bury the ghosts. Out there under the car, she must have found out that he can't **always** be there when he is needed. The pain in his heart only grew more painful. And like he expected, Endza could see it.

"Let her make this journey alone Grissom." He sadly nodded as his eyes went from her kind face to the lockers. He knew that was right. But then again, how can such advice come from a 15 year old?

"Endza?" he asked. "what's your IQ?"

"Why?" she asked confused.

"There is someone I need you to talk to."

- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -

_How's that? Next chapter she's gonna kick Hannah's butt! __**Reviews and chocolates are all I ask for!!!**_


	11. To Control

**Yeah! Chapter 11! Yes, this is where Endza brings out her ninja mind tricks and scare the crap out of everyone…including me. Don't ask.**

"Hannah West?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's Hannah West?"

"Someone I think you may have a lot of common with." Said Grissom, as the two drove down to the station. Endza couldn't be more confused. And despite what Grissom said about being confused being a good thing, she hated it. In her mind, being confused was unexceptable.

"What is this all about Grissom?" she asked. (Grissom had given her permission to call him that a long time ago.) The two walked up to the front of the building and began walking through the halls. They reached the interrogation room, before she asked the question again.

Grissom stared at his feet, too afraid to look at her.

"Oh." She realized. "She's the one who made Sara go away."

He gave her that 'Duh' look.

"So, what do I do? It's not like I'm a detective or professional interrogator." She stated. "First of all, why is she here? Second, why must I talk to her?"

"She's a prodigy." He said simply. Endza looked at him. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

She shook her head and chuckled under her breath.

"Prodigy to prodigy." She said to herself. "What's hers?"

"177." Endza gave him a serious look.

"Grissom, mine's 160. What makes you think I can outsmart…"

"Because you already graduated." _How'd he know that? _"You are almost the exact same age, you both have siblings that are now gone and… you both have parents that were lost as well."

Endza sighed upon hearing about her parents.

"She too was released from her parents early on." He said. "She's a psychopath Endza. Only those with high IQs can cleverly pull it off. You might not be one yourself, but I know that if anyone can pull this off, it's you."

Endza peered through the glass seeing the 'torn' little girl.

"Tell me what you know."

- - - - - - - -

Hannah watched as the door opened, welcoming a completely new person into her lonely world. She looked like she had been crying, but she obviously got over it.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what do you want?"

Endza sat down and gave her a kind look.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I know it's hard." Endza said, hoping a little kindness would come across welcomed.

Hannah just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I've already heard that. Like anyone here actually knows what it's like."

"She did."

Hannah stopped. "Who did?"

"Sara."

Hannah was silent.

"Sara knew exactly what you were going through." Endza said, realizing that this kid was gonna need some tough love. "Your parents aren't there for you, your brother has a different life that keeps going in the opposite direction that yours is traveling in, and you're the science nerd that no one looks up to."

They stared at eachother.

"Why does this all matter to you? You're a kid." Hannah said after a while.

"Exactly. Now think. Why would they send in one girl to speak to another?" she knew Hannah would never get it.

"Because. They assume a little girl talk would bring out my feelings. They want me to trust you so you can get me to crack." She said, confident in herself.

"Why would I be in here to do that? Do you have something to hide from me?" Endza said, even more confident. Hannah was on the right track, but there was still a reason why she was in there and not someone else.

"Sara thought that I killed her."

"Who's her?"

"Kira, Marlon's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, depending on how you look at it."

"So, who did kill her?"

"Marlon."

"Who's Marlon?"

"My brother." Hannah was getting more and more annoyed.

Endza nodded and leaned back in her chair and pretended to think.

"You know, I don't know who killed Kira. And at this point, well, I don't need to know. What I do know is that your brother killed himself and now you're a wreck."

Hannah's face tightened.

"You're psychopath, Hannah. Living your life to manipulate and control people. And when you lose that control, you're helpless. When Marlon went out with Kira, he was no longer under your direction. And you couldn't stand that."

"I've already heard this. I don't need to hear it again. I can file this as police harassment."

Endza arched an eyebrow and smirked. "No you can't."

"Of course I can."

"No you can't."

"What are you talking about?"

Endza stood up.

"First of all, a scientist sent me in. Not an police officer." She began to walk around the table .

"Second, I'm not a police officer, so how can you accuse me of police harassment? You are free to leave whenever you feel like it." She said, as she walked behind Hannah's chair.

"And third…" she slammed her hands on the table, leaving Hannah to compare her hand to her own. Hannah's hand looked like a child's compared to the teen's. Endza slowly lowered her head so it was right next to Hannah's and whispered. "…you can't play little girl with me Hannah."

Hannah, absolutely terrified, but unwilling to give in, stood up and swung at Endza. She backed the older girl against the wall and attempted to beat her. This didn't seem to affect the teen what so ever and she grabbed Hannah's left hand and easily twisted it behind the girls' back. She did it in such a way that Hannah couldn't move.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Oh I will." Endza said nonchalantly. A female officer rushed in and restrained Hannah.

"You know, for one so intelligent, you made a stupid move. Sara was the only one here who could ever relate to what you've been through." Said Endza. "And you got rid of her."

Hannah gave her an evil glare.

"The only reason any of these other people will ever have pity on you is because you're a sick lonely child. Just because we can't prove that you killed any of those girls, we can prove that you need help. But remember this Hannah, no one is going to care where you go…" Hannah's eyes began to well up. "…and you brought that upon yourself."

The officer led the crying 14 year old out of the interrogation room, leaving the 15 year old to watch. Endza wasn't proud, but she knew that they could book her for battery or assault.

This girl was too much like her. All alone, with inability to trust anyone, yeah, that sounds familiar. At least she was trying. What clicked in her head that didn't click in Hannah's? Maybe walking in the desert for 3 years? Maybe it's best that she doesn't find out. But she knew someone would tell her.

Grissom saw the whole thing.

- - - - - - - - - -

_So/ How was that? I tried really hard and I had to imagine Hannah sitting across the table from Endza and the two having a conversation without rushing into things. I hoped I pulled it off. __**Chocolate and reviews!**_


	12. To Listen

_Let's see, what can I do here. Oh, I'll just wing it. I just hope I can answer some more questions._

Endza leaned back in her chair. These folders were making her head hurt. _'This makes no sense.'_ She thought to herself. But her concentration was interrupted by the quarrelling down the hall.

"Take the suspension, or you're fired!"

Endza closed her eyes. She knew that she wasn't the reason that Warrick was having problems… or maybe she was. It sure felt like it.

She opened her eyes again to find the man himself walking down the hall, more ticked off than he was this morning. He was glancing behind him and walking in a huff. It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Her watching him, slowing blinking.

He turned his head to meet eyes with her, before sighing, knowing that if he was caught standing there any longer that he **would** get fired.

Helpless, Endza watched as her good friend walked out of the police station, broken, torn, and more than anything, alone.

She turned back to her 'work' and continued to confuse her own brain out of her skull.

It wasn't soon after that that the door opened. It was Brass. Why should she be surprised? She was staying in his office for the day.

"Good God Endza, I hope your day hasn't sucked as much as mine." He said walking around his desk.

She smirked. "I can't say it has as badly."

He took a bottle of… some alcohol beverage out from under his desk. Endza eyed him as he poured himself a glass of whatever it was. She sat looking at her feet, for she was curled up in a chair in the corner.

Brass took a sip and thought to himself for a second.

"Talk to me." He said.

Endza shot him a 'Huh?' look.

"You know, like, why you're back, how you survived in the desert for 3 years…something."

"What gave any of you the idea that I was in the desert for three years?" she asked. That had been gnawing at her for a while. Why would she stay here?

"We just all assumed. You said you weren't over seas when Catherine asked you. I mean we've mentioned it before and you never said anything."

She shook her head.

"What was I supposed to say?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of 'I wasn't here.'"

"Remember, I told you that I was across the country. I got shot that time in a church. I was there for over a year before…" she paused. "deciding to come back."

"But?" he said, knowing that that wasn't all of it.

"It's just weird you know?" There was that edge of an accent, the foreign one.

"Endza. Where are from?" he finally asked. She didn't move her head, but her eyes said everything. She took another breath.

"I'm was born in Armenia." It all makes sense now. "My parents were missionaries in Turkey but we resided in Armenia just to be safe. Did I not mention that before?"

"So, let me get this straight. You were born in Armenia; your sister gets kidnapped by who knows; you travel and stay across the country for nearly a year; you come back; Sara gets trapped underneath a car, you're talking to me and in between the moment of your existence and the rest of that, you piss off some form of Muslim group." Endza didn't make a move. "nah, come on. There's gotta be more."

"Of course there is." She whispered, her eyes piercing his pupils. She wasn't mad. And Brass knew that. In moments like these, she was pretty easy to read but at the same time, you never knew what this girl was thinking. She wanted help, and she knew in order to get it, she had to give up information. But sometimes her cat-like movements and reflexes got the better of the situation.

"You know one day I'm going to bring a video camera in here and record the way you talk to people cause I'm tellin' ya, if we ever stuck in that Interrogation room again, the suspect would melt like ice cream." He said with a chuckle.

"Now, what else?" But she never got to tell him because the door opened.

"Captain Brass," it was an officer. "We got the warrant."

"Great, great." He said like nothing really happened. He stood up from his chair and looked at the teen. "You and I are going to talk later."

And with that, he was out.

_I hope you have a whole week, Brass._

- - - - - - - - -

Warrick had been sitting in his car for who knows how long. He didn't want to go home. It was Friday night and he didn't want to go out to get a drink. He couldn't stay in the lab's parking lot forever. He opened his eyes. The heat was high, despite the time of year. He didn't know how it could be night time and still so hot. He wished could he sit in the car, close his eyes and melt.

_Tap, tap_

He sat up and looked out his window. It was Lindsay. She waved to him from outside the car. She had a huge smile on her face. He smiled back at her and waved. He still couldn't believe that she was nearly sixteen. He pressed a button on the door and rolled down the window.

"Hey Linds."

"Hey."

"What are you up to?" He asked, making it look like he had not a care in the world.

"Mom and I are finally going to go see a movie. It's been like forever since we've seen one. We're taking that foreign girl with us."

"Foreign girl?" She must mean Endza.

"Yeah. Long brown hair, brown eyes, round face. She kinda cool. She's really smart. She helped me figure out my geometry homework." Lindsay was beaming. Warrick smiled.

"Oh, you mean Endza."

"Yeah, that's it. Mom said that she even knows how to dance. I'll have to drag her to the studio with me tomorrow."

"Hey Linds! Get in the car, it's open!" came a voice. It was Catherine obviously.

"Okay." Lindsay yelled back. "See ya Warrick."

"Yeah." Warrick watched her leave before turning to look in front of him. Catherine was walking with Sofia, both talking to eachother, and in front of them was the girl herself. Wow, she even looks like teenager. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail, red short sleeved shirt, jeans… and she was even smiling. She had one of those brown messenger bags hanging on her shoulders.

Endza had been staying with Sofia for the past few weeks. She must be spending the night with Catherine, maybe to get switched off or to help with Lindsay. He wasn't sure.

"Hey." She said walking up to the window.

"Hey." He said back. She looked back at the two women before turning her face back to him. They both seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked softly. He hair was blowing behind her.

"I don't know." He said after a few seconds. "I've been in this kind of position before."

"Yeah." She said. "But in a job like this you don't always make it out of it."

"Yeah. It's just…" he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "It wasn't supposed to get in this big of a mess, ya know."

She nodded. He had no idea.

She reached in and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kind grin. "I know."

"Endza! Come on!" Lindsay yelled from the front seat window.

"I'll see you later okay?" said Endza. She gave him one more reassuring look and ran towards the car. He could hear her yelling 'I'm coming.' on her way. He smiled, but it disappeared when he turned his head back. Both Catherine and Sofia were standing there.

"I'll see you on Monday Catherine." Said Sofia. The detective gave Warrick a sorry look before walking to her own car. She hadn't been around much lately, but as always, word gets around.

Catherine watched her leave and then turned her attention back to her colleague.

"Endza is spending the weekend with us, just in case you were wondering." She said.

"I was. I think she needs to, uh, play with a girl her own age." Warrick said.

"Lindsay really like her." She said looking at the car. You could hear music that Lindsay was obviously trying to corrupt Endza in to liking.

"Yeah, she told me." He said. "You probably hate me, don't you?"

It came kind of subtle, but Catherine wasn't surprised.

"No. I could never hate you. The actions you took were against policy, but I can understand." She said with a caring voice. "C'mon. You were there last year for Lindsay and me. We're here for you, and so is Endza. You know that."

He grinned a little and nodded.

"Just don't do it again." She joked. Seriously.

"Hang in there." She said before walking to her car. Warrick watched as Catherine climbed in and behind to yell over the music telling Lindsay to turn in down.

Maybe he could do this. As the car turned on, Endza stuck her head out the window. She brought the fingertips of her right hand to her forehead and then offered out her hand towards him. And with that, they drove off.

That was her own salute.

_**Come on people. You guys can review! Don't leave me hanging!**_


End file.
